


Days in Falsettoland

by 107bucky



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Good Parent Marvin (Falsettos), M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Photographer Whizzer Brown, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/107bucky/pseuds/107bucky
Summary: A collection of Falsettos one shots, either placed in the canon universe/timeline or an AU -- mentions of death, violence, fluff, angst, love.





	1. Chapter 1

Hey folks!

I love writing and my hyper-fixation is currently Falsettos so while I'm in the groove I'm writing a one shots book. Requests are always ideal but I have a few ideas -- also I'll be writing prompts I find, either on tumblr, Pinterest or Wattpad. 

So yeah! Onto the first one!


	2. Marvin's Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin accidentally proposes and doesn't get the answer he expects.

"I am so dumb."

Marvin sat on the edge of the bed with the heels of his palms pressed against his eyes. He was an idiot. The image of the ring he'd bought had permanently seared itself into his vision even with his eyes closed, a reminder of his mistakes. As if he needed any reminders. 

He'd slipped up. 

++++

"Marv, hurry up, I want to check the store before it closes." Whizzer sounded exasperated but Marvin had known him long enough to be able to tell without looking that his boyfriend had a smile on his face. 

"Just gimme a sec," Marvin replied, eyes never faltering from the ring gleaming in the tiny box. Whizzer folded his arms and huffed, glancing out into the city as Marvin took his time looking at jewelry. 

It was a beautiful gold band with simple carvings and a small diamond settled in the middle, bright and crystal clear. Not only that -- affordable. 

It had been four years they'd been together. Three, Whizzer would argue in a half-hearted way, attempting to make it sound less serious than it really was. They had never talked about marriage, never wanted to discuss it; Whizzer always seemed to scoff at the prospect of marriage and Marvin decided never to bring it up, considering his views on how long they had been dating. 

Whizzer was always proud of his sexuality and liked to claim to be untethered, free to love whoever he wanted. And, well, he had been, seeing other men every other night and not having to worry about coming home to a worried husband. Instead, now he had settled into a routine with Marvin, and the whole sleeping around business had gotten less important. 

He would never admit it -- he was too proud for that -- but Whizzer was scared of commitment. It was a huge deal, vowing to remain by his lover's side until death do they part. He never wanted that. 

"Marv," he called again, voice dipping into a whine to get his attention. Finally Marvin turned and joined him, and they walked down the street.

"I still don't understand why we're here."

"That's why." Whizzer gestured vaguely to his outfit and shook his head in disdain, rifling through the rack of button ups to his right. Marvin rolled his eyes and folded his arms, watching his movements. The look of concentration on Whizzer's face was almost comical as he focused on finding the perfect shirt for Marvin to wear.

"Well, thanks for caring so much," Marvin drawled as Whizzer held a shirt up to his chest. His eyes drifted upwards to meet Whizzer's and his boyfriend gave him a small smirk. 

"Anything not to be seen in public with a slob," he said brightly and grinned. "Okay, try this one on, then this," he stated, handing him two colourful button ups. Marvin saluted and entered the changing room. Whizzer waited outside, arms folded as he leaned against the door. Glancing over his shoulder, he peeked into the change room. A smile pulled the corner of his lips and he looked away again.

"So?" Marvin stepped out with a flourish, then dropped his hands to rest on his hips. Whizzer took in the sight of him in a simple red button up, no plaid, sleeves rolled up to his forearms.

"Very nice," Whizzer crooned as he rested his hands on Marvin's shoulders. "Now you don't look like a depressed divorcee," he quipped and Marvin resisted rolling his eyes once more. God, he loved him. 

"Good, so this one it is then. I'm not wearing yellow. I'd rather be caught dead," he muttered, glancing back to the offensive yellow shirt sitting in the change room. Whizzer scoffed, clicked his tongue as he stepped back. 

"You're so petty."

"You said 'pretty' wrong," Marvin retorted, and that brought a sigh as Whizzer pushed him back into the change room. As Marvin changed back into depressed divorcee, he thought about marriage and what could possibly happen. Surely Whizzer would say no, wouldn't he? So what was the point of even bringing it up? But then again, couples were suposed to be open with each other, tell each other everything -- they'd never been the model couple. He was frowning as he buttoned up his pale blue and green plaid and tucked it into his grey jeans. 

Four years of squabbling and playful mocking, four years of love and teasing support as they lived together in that tiny apartment. Would marriage really change anything besides it being a symbol of what they were already committing to? 

Long story short, Marvin was confused and seriously considering pulling the pin and proposing. But... how was the question.

"You with me, Marv?" Whizzer waved a hand in front of his face. Marvin blinked back into focus and saw Whizzer looking concerned, eyebrows knit together as he held his hands. Marvin merely managed a smile and nodded. Whizzer raised an eyebrow at his strange behavior and took the shirt back. Marvin was uncharacteristically silent as they paid for the shirt and headed back home, Whizzer cracking jokes at his odd mood and teasing him, as always, and Marvin retorting back in fashion when cued. 

++++

Move the pawn two paces, then wait as Whizzer slowly figured out his move. Marvin held his chin and seemed to be focused on the game, as Whizzer was -- really, he was still debating his options about marriage. Whizzer slid a pawn forward defiantly, proud of his choices.

"Your move, Marvin," Whizzer said, voice a soft murmur as he studied the board. Marvin's heart was aching as his hand hovered over his bishop. He looked up to find Whizzer eyeing him, raising an eyebrow, a rueful smile spreading across his face as he noticed Marvin watching him. "What?"

"Marry me," Marvin blurted, retracting his hand from the piece and instead grabbing Whizzer's.

At first, Whizzer stared like a deer in headlights, before a grin spread over his face and he laughed, looking amused. "Seriously, Marv? Gave me a heart attack. That's not funny," he said with a breathless laugh. Marvin ran a hand down his face and swallowed. 

"No, I'm being serious, Whizzer."

He felt the velvet box with the ring pressing into his leg from his pocket as Whizzer said nothing, eyes wide and warm. Thousands of thoughts flooded through Marvin's head as he stared at him, desperate for an answer. Whizzer's eyes were soft as he shifted in his seat and took a slow breath, glancing down. Marvin's heart sank. 

"I -- Christ, Marvin," he breathed and stood abruptly. He looked distressed for the first time Marvin had ever seen. Whizzer backed away, gave him an apologetic look and walked out hastily, closing the door roughly behind himself. Marvin slumped in his seat and ran his hands through his hair, cursing softly before resting his hands over his mouth. 

He had expected this, so why did he bother? Whizzer wasn't the type to stray from his routine -- that was the stability he liked. Not that kind of stability -- handing his life over to a man like Marvin until death. That was a really, really long time. 

"I'm such an idiot," Marvin hissed and scrubbed his hands over his face. 

++++

Whizzer was walking down the street, hands deep in his jacket pockets as he tried to think. It had all happened so suddenly, and a part of him was ashamed at how he had acted, but -- Jesus. Marvin wasn't the type to spontaneously do anything, much less propose on the spot. Proposal. Whizzer pulled his shoulders tighter against himself and took a deep breath. It was too much. 

He didn't know where to go. He couldn't go to a bar; if he did come back home that night, he couldn't come back a drunken mess. He tried to think rationally as he sat on a lone bench overlooking the street, pressing his hands together and looking out to the bright lights of the dark city of New York. What would they even do? Marriage for them wouldn't be legal, and sure, Whizzer was out and proud, but he also didn't want to die because of his sexuality. What would they wear? How legit would it really be if it couldn't truly be officiated? 

Did he want to spend the rest of his life with Marvin?

Marvin could be an ass. He had no style, was overbearing, angry and tired -- but at least he was working on it. He'd already made all sorts of changes to be with Whizzer in the past couple years, and Whizzer had noticed. They'd both made changes.

He looked down at his hand and imagined a ring there. He didn't want to be Marvin's goddamn trophy husband for him to flaunt and show off. 

He couldn't marry Marvin. But... maybe there was a way they could have it both ways. Whizzer straightened up and stood, fixing his jacket, walking with determination. 

++++

Marvin was in bed by the time Whizzer got back. As soon as he arrived back home, thankful not to see any bottles or mess, he headed immediately to their room and got himself ready for bed before crawling in.

"Hey."

"Hi," Whizzer said softly, curling on his side and opening his arms. Marvin pressed against him and Whizzer relaxed, pausing as he tried to think of the right words to say. 

"Thought I scared you off for good this time," Marvin murmured, arms tightening around him. Whizzer ran his hands down his back and shook his head. 

"Listen," he started. "Marvin, I can't marry you -- "

"Yeah, I gathered as much, thanks -- "

"Wait," Whizzer interrupted. "I can't marry you, but I can promise you this: we will, okay? Where's the ring?"

Marvin sat up and stared at him incredulously. "You can't be serious. You don't actually want this, do you?"

"Come on," he answered and sat up. So Marvin, scoffing quietly, grabbed the box and fiddled with it as he pulled the ring out. His hands were shaking. Maybe they were rushing into things -- "Marv." Whizzer sounded soft, and Marvin looked up to see him giving him a tearful smile. "I'm taking this as a promise ring. When it's safe, I will marry you. You do know it's technically illegal or whatever, right?" he teased, his smile spreading. Marvin was quiet for a bit, his heart thudding in his ears. 

"I mean, we're practically a married couple anyway," he said with a nervous breath of laughter as he slid the ring onto Whizzer's finger. Whizzer smiled back and kissed him, cupping his cheek and pulling him close.

"I love you," Whizzer mumbled against his mouth and Marvin smiled, arms tightening around him. "I know I've been scared -- "

"It's okay, it's okay," Marvin said. "I love you too. "

Whizzer pressed a kiss against his cheek as Marvin carded slowly through his hair. At least that was something -- a promise that Whizzer would remain by his side. That was all he could've hoped for, and he still couldn't believe he had said yes, technically speaking. 

They were going to be married, in all due time. Marvin smiled and closed his eyes as his boyfriend held him close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna have this turn out different, but I liked the ending I ended up with :)


	3. Hospital Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin breaks down and attempts to hide the fact that he's scared to be alone and lose Whizzer, who comforts him.

"We're not sure what it is," Charlotte said, cautious and soft-spoken as she pulled Marvin to the side of the empty hallway. The scent of chemicals was in the air; Marvin hated the way it felt ingrained in his skin, hands clammy, feeling uncomfortable as he stood there. "We do know that... it's something that can kill."

His mouth ran dry and he stared at her, one hand near his mouth as his other arm was folded over his chest.

"I'm sorry, Marvin. He's going to pass away."

He couldn't think. Wordlessly, he nodded and re-entered Whizzer's room. He didn't want to be there, to see him dying -- God, he was dying -- and Marvin couldn't do anything about it. His mind was reeling. 

He went to speak as he noticed Whizzer awake, turning to face him, his cheeks were so sunken in -- how had he not noticed sooner? Whizzer was dying.

"Hi," Whizzer breathed, managing a sleepy smile as he looked up at him. Marvin forced a smile back, praying his eyes don't betray him. Instead of retorting back, he slumped into the seat beside him and grabbed his hand. Whizzer frowned, his eyebrows furrowing as he watched him.

"Hey," Marvin murmured finally.

Whizzer couldn't think of anything to say, just watched him, trying not to think too much -- trying not to think that he can't see himself getting better, trying to ignore why all of a sudden the nurses are so much nicer to him -- his family, too. So he desperately searched for something else, anything else to mask the deadly silence filling the room. 

"You haven't been sleeping," he commented instead, eyes trained on the larger-than-normal shadows under Marvin's eyes. Then Marvin looked at him, really looked at him -- and Whizzer decided he hated that hopeless look he wore. His grip tightened but Marvin struggled to keep up the façade that they were okay, he was okay, he had to be -- 

"Marvin," Whizzer said, voice quiet and knowing. Marvin was breaking, he felt himself splitting at the seams, he wanted to run and run and never look back, but instead he looked at Whizzer and tried to memorize those warm eyes, that dazzling grin he'd trademarked. "Talk to me," Whizzer all but begged as Marvin remained speechless. 

"I'm sorry," he breathed. "Whizzer, I'm so damn sorry I couldn't -- I'm sorry -- "

"Hey, what's wrong? Marv," he tried and coughed on the name, bent double as he gripped his blankets. Marvin spotted the colour drain from his cheeks and reminded himself he had to be strong, he had to be strong -- but, he couldn't. 

"Everything will be alright," Marvin soothed as he rubbed his back, as his voice wavered and tears stung his eyes. "Everything will be all right, I'm right here. I'm not leaving you."

"Marvin, I'm dying, aren't I?" He studied him sadly.

Tears pricked at Marvin's eyes, and he couldn't lie to him. "Yeah," he wavered as his voice cracked. He didn't look away from him. "I'm sorry, Whizzer."

"It'll be okay, Marv -- "

"No it fucking won't be okay," he snapped. "It's not okay, none of this is fucking okay!"

"Marvin -- Marv, hey--!" Whizzer grabbed his wrists and Marvin dropped his gaze as his shoulders slumped, as the dread and weight of it all cascaded around him and he was utterly helpless. His head dropped and he started to cry, wracking sobs that had him trembling. 

Whizzer pulled him closer and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to calm him down. "It's okay, it's okay, Marvin, I'm sorry."

"I failed you," Marvin choked as he cried into Whizzer's chest. "I -- I should be strong for you, I -- "

"Shh, breathe," Whizzer murmured and tightened his grip around him, holding him close. "I wish we had more time," he muttered as he rubbed his back. Marvin sobbed against him, lifting a hand to his face in an attempt to try to cover some of his dignity.

"I don't want you to leave me." The desperation in his voice made guilt rise up in his throat, and he wished he could take back the words, but they continued to fall out in a tumble of emotions. "It's not fair -- "

"Life isn't fair, Marvin," Whizzer said quietly as he stared off at the wall opposite, unable to watch the man he loves suffering. "It's a game."

Marvin scoffed through a sob. Life's a sham, he thought. Rigged with false victories and losses, losses, so many losses. 

He couldn't lose Whizzer. 

"I'm sorry, Marvin." 

Marvin squeezed him tighter and hid his face from the world. Life was a game, and the game was almost up. 

Whizzer had been destined to lose from the beginning, and it wasn't fair. 

None of this was fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shrug* Sad one. Comments are appreciated! :)


	4. Beaten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a fight, Whizzer takes off to try to distract himself and only gets hurt for his actions.

One use of a gay slur, be warned!

++++

"Oh, hey," Whizzer breathed, stumbling in through the apartment door, clutching his stomach and dripping wet from rain. "Look, I know you hate me right now but I could really use a hand."

With that, Whizzer collapsed to the ground. 

++++

Earlier he'd been walking down the street, trying to ignore the fight he'd had with Marvin about his work. Yes, he worked as a photographer and took photos of models, and occasionally light-hearted flirting would take place. Nothing worthy of a fight. 

He shook his head and shoved his hands into his pockets, frowning down at the ground. The sounds of the city were dulled by the rain as it began to cascade around him. His hair a mess, he took a deep breath and searched for a distraction. 

He found himself walking unfamiliar street to unfamiliar street, anxious to find anything to keep him from his own mind. That was his least favourite place to be. 

He stumbled across a bar, and decided he hadn't had a drink in a while. What was the harm?

++++

Marvin sat stoically on the couch, arms folded as he stared at nothing then checked his watch, over and over again until his worked-up brain had him pacing the living room floor. 

"Come on, where are you?" he murmured, agitation clear in his voice even to himself. The last thing he wanted to do was explore New York city late at night by himself in the rain, searching for his "boyfriend".

He groaned and looked outside. Obviously, it was too dark to see anything, and he shook his head. "Damn it, Whizzer," he huffed. 

++++

His back slammed into the brick wall and he felt a hand pawing at his chest. Whizzer rested his hands on unfamiliar hips and stared down into the youthful face of the blond-haired man, a stranger he'd run across. 

Correction, he thought as the man kissed him forcefully, pressing him backwards, an aggressive stranger, and not in the way Marvin's aggressive. 

Even he didn't know if that was supposed to be a good thing or not. Did he even want to be there? He pictured Marvin at home, and a pang of guilt settled in his stomach as he pulled himself away.

"Hey!"

Whizzer pried his eyes to the newcomers. Three rough-looking men, disgruntled and angry. He'd seen this before. Tilting his head, Whizzer brushed past the blond and dropped his hands on his hips as he stared at them all. 

"Can I help you? Kind of in the middle of something," he droned, unmoving as they stepped closer. The blond, who had shrank away from danger, weasled his way back indoors, leaving Whizzer alone. 

"You're in the wrong part of the city to be doin' that, fag."

The name stung, but Whizzer forced himself to stand his ground. 

"Don't worry, you're not my type," he said dryly. "I don't like dick as a personality trait, so you're free to go."

"Think you're funny, huh?" The second one piped up. He shoved Whizzer against the wall and grabbed a handful of his shirt. 

Whizzer knew he should be shutting up. Instead, he retorted, "I think I'm adorable."

A hint of a smirk and the man shook his head in disbelief. "Get him, Rick," the third called and egged him on. Whizzer raised an eyebrow, his heartbeat speeding as the reality of the danger kicked in. He was alone in New York, and a gay man in the eighties. 

Nobody would care if anything happened to him. 

Knowing this, and having a bigger mouth than brain, he pushed it one step further:

"Oh, Richard, huh? Your name even translates to Dick."

A fist was slammed into his face and pain blossomed in his lip. Staggering, he was smashed against the wall and punched again. 

Another smart-ass reply almost left his lips but before it could he was kicked to the ground. A whoosh of air left his lungs and he lay there, gasping and struggling to his hands and knees. 

He grunted as a boot clashed into his side. Yanked up by his hair, he gritted his teeth, and a knee was driven into his nose. Instinctively, he let out a yell and cupped his nose, and was kicked once more. 

Curled up on his side, they kept kicking and kicking, black bloomed in his vision as the back of his head collided with the wet pavement and a shoe caused blood to spill from above his eyebrow. 

He lost track of what happened after that. 

It might've been seconds, minutes, hours -- but eventually, Whizzer was left to himself, shaking and choking back pained sobs as he struggled to get himself together. 

What a bunch of jackasses. 

"Come on, Whizzer," he hissed through gritted teeth, wiping blood off of his face as he shakily stood, groaning as he wrapped an arm around his ribs. He was no doctor, but he'd guess there was some damage there. 

So, he staggered down the street to the only place he knew -- home.

++++

"Jesus Christ," Marvin swore as Whizzer collapsed and he ran over to him. Eyes wide, he scanned him and knelt beside him, clutching his shoulder. "Whizzer? Hey, hey, can you hear me?"

"I'm fine," he gasped, lifting his head and closing his eyes against the bright lights of the apartment. Panting, he sat there as Marvin scrutinized him, checking what injuries he had. When his hands went to his head Whizzer hissed in pain and attempted to pull away. "Marvin, stop, I'm -- "

"No, no you're not," he answered as he helped him up. Whizzer leaned on his shoulder, teeth gritted and eyes squeezed shut. "What the hell happened?"

"I'm a gay man, Marvin, what the hell do you think happened," he ground out as he slumped onto the couch, leaning back and cursing through his teeth. "This city isn't exactly known for its tolerance."

"If you had just stayed here -- "

"And gotten yelled at?" He opened an eye as Marvin stood digging through the first aid kit he kept under the sink. Whizzer closed his eyes again, eyebrows knitted together in pain as he tried to hold back another groan. 

"Look -- "

"Marvin, you know it's only you," he muttered, head tilted back. Marvin glanced over, considered his words and sat, legs folded underneath himself as he knelt over him, armed to the teeth with medical supplies. 

"Sit up," he said quietly, and Whizzer did so. It was silent as Marvin cleaned the wound on his forehead, focused on the work at hand. Whizzer watched him, expression unreadable. 

"I'm sorry I got jealous," he finally said and met his gaze. Whizzer held it for a second and Marvin looked away, taking a breath as he smoothed a hand through Whizzer's hair, tangling it in the back. 

"I'm sorry, Marv," he mumbled and looked down, his eyes closing as Marvin scratched the back of his head gently. 

It was silent for a stretch longer, and Marvin moved to cup the side of his neck and kissed him, careful not to put pressure on his chest. Whizzer kissed back gently, pulling him close, clutching the material of his shirt. Marvin kissed his boyfriend again and felt an overwhelming relief, realising that he'll be okay. 

The rain was still pounding outside, but neither seemed to care at that point. They just held each other as the night drew to a close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one started slow but I liked it -- I can imagine things so well I could really see the whole thing play out :) Hope y'all liked it.


End file.
